The Warning Of An Angry Thunder God
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: Raiden cleansed the Jinsei and he has now gone Anti. It became the final straw when the New Rulers of Netherrealm sent another attack on Earthrealm. To mean business, Raiden sent them a gift to heed his warning. One-Shot M for a reason, so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: To one of my most favorite fighting games this had stood out to me and due to the fact that Raiden accidentally killed Liu Kang in 9, after seeing Liu's arrogance in X it got me thinking that Liu's anger and power is what killed him. And yet Raiden tried to help Liu he still helped Shinnok in trying to bring the Elder Gods down. This short story takes place in part of Raiden's storyline in X, and a year after Cassie Defeating Shinnok in his Corrupted form leading to the epilogue. Once again this is one of my one-time things as I don't even do horror fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. Enough said.

The Warning Of An Angry Thunder God

While recuperating in Earthrealm's life force, the Jinsei, the thought of losing his friends and pupils two of which was Kung Lao and especially Liu Kang it haunted him deeply however he got interrupted from rejuvenating when Shinnok was invading when Raiden got outside he saw Johnny Cage weary of battle being held by D'Vorah and was soon quickly surrounded by his 2 pupils, along with Kitana, Sindel, and Smoke. Raiden defended himself well against 4 of them but when he got to Liu Kang he gave it one last shot to apologize and reason with him.

"Liu Kang! I understand you are angry with me, I do! But don't take it out on your fellow Earthrealmers! They need their champion back!"

"Well forget it! Because of you, the Netherrealm is now and forever will be my home! Find yourself a new champion! Oh, but wait. After the Elder Gods are destroyed, there will be no champion. Because no longer there will be... Mortal Kombat."

They fought a hard battle with Raiden being wounded very decently, Once Raiden defeated Liu Kang he felt a little bit of sympathy for Liu. And tried to take his anger out on Shinnok. However he was stopped short as Shinnok used his powers to summon a hand and crush Raiden to the point where he was as weary and Johnny was. All they could do was just watch as Shinnok defiles the Jinsei corrupting him in the process.

A long while after, Johnny's daughter Cassandra Cage, Cassie for short along with Kung Lao's Cousin Kung Jin got to the Jinsei, in the ensuing battle with D'Vorah Kung Jin was knocked out and Cassie ended up defeating her. Then it got crazy as Corrupted Shinnok got out of the Jinsei and tried to kill Johnny, Only when Cassie summoned up the Green Halo that was passed on to her did she stood a chance defending her dad and Earthrealm against the corrupted former Elder God.

Upon the outcome she succeeded and had broken Raiden out of the hand. She brought him to the Jinsei where Raiden reversed Shinnok's curse upon the Jinsei and Earthrealm was saved.

A year later as Earthrealm was safe again, until out of nowhere a portal from the Netherrealm and out came the Oni causing more Havoc. Cassie and her team ran point as they led a squad to fight the demons but the lesser they were it was suddenly out of nowhere, Smoke came and fought this new generation Cassie's friends, Kung Jin, Jacqueline Briggs, and Takeda were faring against him well but the few of the Oni that remained were there to interfere. They wounded the group and they were almost killed, but they took out the Oni and was now weary from facing Smoke, but just as Smoke was about to claim his first victim he got electrocuted by Raiden as he came in to save them. But the last time Cassie saw him Raiden was in his white gi with a blue vest. He is now wearing all black and his eyes were yellow. Although Raiden cleansed the Jinsei, He carries a bit of Shinnok's corrupted energy inside him, making him somewhat a vigilante. When Raiden got to Smoke, Smoke saw in Raiden's anger that he was ready to decapitate him.

"If you value your exemption of a fate you deserve right now you will tell me who's behind this ploy!"

"Why should I?"

Raiden soon took Smoke and had Cassie and her friends bind him for a time they were heading to the place where Shinnok was being kept. As Shinnok looked at Smoke he wondered what was going on.

"It is time that I gave the 'new rulers' a present."

"New Rulers? What is going on Smoke?" Shinnok asked in anger. But Smoke didn't answer back. "What kind of present were you planing on giving them Raiden?"

"You will see for yourself."

What was done next, the four could not believe it even Smoke who had thought how pure hearted Raiden was, couldn't believe it. But when it was done. They felt shocked.

"Okay." Cassie stated. "At this point I'm officially and completely creeped out. Yet a bit relieved at the same time."

"I'm sorry Cassandra, I didn't mean in anyway to startle you guys but I am just making sure that Shinnok doesn't spread more evil."

"What do we do with Smoke?"

"Let him go. If he goes and warns them I'll be there to confirm what he witnessed. Because I'll be heading there now."

They let Smoke go and Smoke had disappeared to the Netherrealm. After a while Raiden disappeared by a stroke of lightning. When he was gone, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade got to the group.

"Cassie!" Sonya yelled.

"You all right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Before Sonya could continue she saw Shinnok's headless body and soon figured out that Raiden did this. At one point in the year Sonya saw Raiden slightly corrupted as he was no longer the God of Thunder they knew. Even though Raiden was always defending Earthrealm alongside his warriors, this latest invasion from the Netherrealm was the last straw for him.

"You know when you think about it. It was all Quan Chi and Shinnok's fault for making them revenants." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I would say it was mostly Quan Chi because he revived Sindel." Sonya replied

"That too."

"In a way I feel sorry for our fallen friends."

"I know Sonya, but even after, they made their choice to stay that way."

They all went back to their base as they continued on with their lives.

Meanwhile in the Netherrealm Smoke got to Shinnok's castle or in this case: the castle of the New Rulers. Raiden teleported directly into the throne room and saw the new rulers, Raiden had a basket with him. Raiden saw Liu Kang as he claimed himself as the Emperor of Netherrealm, with Kitana as his Empress. With happy looks on their faces as if they were friends and happy to see him but we're smiling to see Raiden so angry Raiden began to speak.

"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence! As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm, I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given!"

Raiden dug in his basket and pulled out Shinnok's still living head, then He tossed it near their thrones.

"Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death."

As Raiden teleported out of the Netherrealm Liu Kang and Kitana looked at Shinnok's head and at each other worried because if Raiden was for real and by him bringing Shinnok's head to them like that, they could be next if they kept on. The questions they would have to ask themselves are these: What is their next move? And are they regretting their lives as revenants?

Author's Note: Well that's it if I do another MK fic it will be on Liu and Kitana but this is just something for now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
